Secrets
by MarinaAndEight
Summary: A series of one shots from the Lorien Legacies. Contains Marina/Eight, and soon other couples in the next chapters.
1. Eight and Marina: First Love

**Hello, ugh, I guess this is my first fan fiction on this website, and I don't really know what the title would be, so for the time being, it would be called Secrets. One shots about Navrina because no one can deny that they're perfect. And other pairings soon in the other chapters. **

**Okay, spoilers from Fall of Five in this chapter, or maybe the chapters ahead.**

**[I don't own the Lorien Legacies, but if I did, Navrina would day their 'I Love You's' and I would make Five super in love with Marina to see Eight jealous. That would be freakin' hot. Anyways, hahaha.)**

**Ps: I'm very awkward ... So ...**

|なvりな|

Eight promised to himself that he'd never fall in love. It would just be a waste of time. He couldn't trust himself to love someone else, considering to what happened to his Cèpan and Lola. Never again, he repeated solemnly. Never again.

He waited patiently for the rest of the Garde to find him, and there they were, right in front of him. But he hadn't paid much attention to the little girl, or the blonde-haired one. It was the girl with brown hair, and kind eyes. Eight felt in the pit of his stomach that he wanted to know that girl's name.

"This is Six, and this is Marina, Number Seven," the Cèpan named Crayton introduced the other numbers. "You appear to be able to shape shift. Anything else we should know about?"

Her name was Marina, Eight noted inside his head. Marina, number Seven. Eight almost let out a sigh of relief. It must be because they were close in number. That's why he wanted to know. She also reminded him of a girl he knew when he was young. Maybe in the ship gointo Earth? He wasn't sure.

"Indeed I do have that legacy," Eight had responded. "Among other things?"

"Oh, yeah? Like what?" Seven— no, Marina asked.

Eight showed off his legacies then, as she skipped along the surface of the pool. He sprinted towards Seven, and sent a wave of water towards her. It was his personality, playfulness. But it seemed to him that he was much more playful when it came to her.

|なvりな|

Eight slept as close to the fire as he could. He didn't want the nightmares to haunt him again. Setrakus Ra— if only Eight had punched him the last time he saw him. He was constantly inside his mind, torturing him.

When he woke up, he was sort of in a daze as he stretched. The four of them were debating to how they would go back to the United States, but he'd already knew how. He could teleport them all. But there was a sort of doubt in his mind. He never took that many people at once. What if that wouldn't work?

To clear his head, he told the others, "Not before my morning swim," and he sprinted to the edge of the cliff, and dived off. He shape shifted into a red swordfish, and then resurfaced as himself.

To his amazement, Marina— Seven, (he didn't know what to call her, he must ask her, he reminded himself) dived off as well. With a big smile on his face, he treaded over towards her.

"Nice dive," he commented, and shook his head. "Do you prefer being called Marina or Seven?"

"I don't care. Whatever." She replied. He could sense that she felt a bit shy. He wanted to say for her not to. But thought better if she denied it.

"I like Marina," he told her, and felt a blush creep onto his tanned cheeks.

The both of them talked a little about their pasts. He found out that she came from an orphanage in Spain. Eight felt a tad bit of jealousy; she probably had loads of friends there. Not like him.

"You know what? I like you, Marina," he told her. Whenever she talked, her actions, her smile. It reminded him so much of someone. "You're quiet, but cool. You reminded me of—"

A girl he was friends with on the ship, he wanted to tell her. But someone had to interrupt on that moment.

Blonde hair emerged from the water, and Number Six dragged him down. They wrestled until he begged for mercy and she let him go. Six was very attractive for Eight, but she was— what did those people say? Not his type. He treated her like a sister, and Six returned the favor the same way

He couldn't like anyone. He couldn't love anyone.

But he couldn't stop the feeling of worry when Marina was nowhere to be seen.

|なvりな|

They retreated from the water, and onto the grass. The little girl— which she told Eight to call her Ella— was twirling the stick around. It was like she was a majorette in a parade. Her Cèpan, Crayton, watching her fondly.

His eyes kept flitting around, as he tried to look for Marina. "She can breathe underwater."

Eight jerked his head towards Six, and he wondered if she had the legacy of reading minds, or whatever it was called. She was grinned sheepishly. He decided not to reply, but he still flashed a look secretly towards the surface of the water. Eight hoped that she would see her. He wanted to see if she was okay, despite to what Six told him.

"You're worried," Six pointed out— she still wore that sheepish smile.

"I know," Eight replied.

"I've seen how you look at her Eight, might as well tell her that you like her."

He blinked furiously. "I don't like her," Eight replied more harshly then intended

"So why are you always studying her, always watching her?" Six asked, in a teasing tone. She wasn't fazed at all by his sudden outburst of bad attitude.

"I guess she caught my attention." He shrugged. "She seems like someone I —"

Then Ella screamed, "Marina!"

A bubble of relief expanded on his stomach. She was okay, she was okay, he chanted inside his head.

"Hey, there you are! Where'd you go?" Eight yelled, as he came over towards her.

He widened his eyes in disbelief. What Marina carried on her hands was his chest. His chest. The one he had lost, and never found. He couldn't contain his excitement. She hovered it towards Eight and Six, and left it midair.

Look what I found, Eight!" He quickly teleported from the ground, and reappeared next to his chest. He didn't care whether it was dirty, he was so ecstatic to see it again. He wrapped his arms around it. He teleported back to the edge of the lake, still in his hands was he chest.

"I can't believe it," he finally spoke out. "All this time, it was right here."

"It was inside a Mog ship at the bottom of the lake," Marina replied, as she walked out of the water.

That was it, he needed to show how thankful he was to her. He took in a deep breath, and disappeared right in front of her. Then, he picked her up and kissed her on the lips hard, as he twirled her around. He didn't care if the others were watching, he only cared about her. Eight hoped that he did it correctly, it was his first kiss. Her lips tasted sweet, almost like candy. Butterflies flew inside his stomach. He felt as though he was in heaven.

After the kiss, he caught himself as he thought more and more about it.

So much for not falling in love with anyone.

|なvりな|

Eight lost blood quickly from his wounds. Marina as kind as she was, rushed towards him, and they both fell to the ground. They were all going to die. It was going to be his fault. "I'm sorry," Eight whispered, his voice filled with dread. "This is my fault."

He heard Marina willing him to stay conscious. But he was so much in pain. Explosions kept visiting, and he winced after every one.

"Maybe this is when I die, maybe the drawing was just off," he told her.

Eight felt Marina press down harder. If he was going to die, at least the last person he would see was the girl who made him feel ... happy, and joyful, and all those other ecstatic emotions. His eyesight darkened, and he knew that was it. He was going to die.

No.

Something happened, and he felt as though his insides were healing. He opened his eyes, to see Marina. He wanted to kiss her that instance. Marina saved his life.

He sat up, and touched where the wound was. Eight took her hand in his.

"I don't know how to thank you."

She opened her mouth to respond, when Six suddenly appeared. "I've pushed them back, but I could use some help out there."

He slowly staggered to his feet, despite his almost death experience. "Right."

Another explosion occurred, and he spun around to look at what his savior was looking at. Crayton. A rocket entered the cave, and it blasted the wall near to him. He widened his eyes in horror. Six pulled him towards her, and he understood. They needed to fight the rest of them off.

He hoped that Marina could heal him, — no, he was sure she could.

As he was fighting, all he could think about was Marina. How her hair danced when she walked. How her eyes were filled with worry for him. Him. She cared about him. He killed one Mog after another. Eight needed to protect her at all costs. He blasted most of them with their own cannons like Six.

He whirled around, and saw Marina and Ella struggling. Marina, her face with guilt and sadness. Eight couldn't stand to see her like that. Six could handle the mogs for a while. He had to make sure she was okay.

Eight teleported towards her, and leant close. "You can fix him. Come on, Marina."

Six saw what happened as well, and shoved the Mog cannon she was holding towards Eight's arms. He got the message, and ran off towards the Mogs. Eight had to defend the rest while they were with Crayton.

Aim, hit, fire, teleport. Aim, hit, fire, teleport. It was the only thing that he could do. He glanced towards the three girls. Six gave Marina a comforting hug, which made Eight's insides twist. If his suspicions were true, then Ella's Cèpan was dead.

Eight reappeared next to his fellow numbers, and returned the cannon to Six. He thought of comforting Marina by holding her head, but thought otherwise. It was Ella who needed the help, not Marina.

A heavy gust of wind shook the cave, and Crayton's jacket revealed a plain white envelope for Ella. Clearly, that would be for her since it had her name on the outside.

Six shoved the letter into Ella's hands. She urged her to leave him, and Eight felt crestfallen for her. Then she turned back to Eight, asking him on how they'd teleport the hell out of there.

He told Ella to grab his chest, and Marina to hold hers. Then Eight ushered the rest of them towards the glowing blue Loralite that he had gotten used to seeing. He told Six to grab someone else's arm to they could go at once. "I really hoped this works."

Eight grabbed Ella's and Marina's hands.

"Okay. Here we go," He said.

But at the last second, in the pit of his stomach, he felt something go wrong.

|なvりな|

Once the Six he thought he knew stabbed Eight with her sword, he thought they would go back to Lorien. He thought that Six defeated Setrákus Ra herself. Eight heard Marina scream. He was going to die. The prophecy was right.

Damn the stupid prophecy.

Send it to hell.

He didn't want to die.

He wanted to see her smile.

Eight blacked out from the pain and blood loss.

Sounds from he battlefield in the base woke Eight quickly. He could have sworn he heard a sigh of relief. The first face he saw was Marina's. (He had to thank Pittacus Lore, or whoever god was around to hear him)

"You need to know . . . Six tried to—" Eight started to tell her.

"That wasn't Six. It was Setrákus Ra. I don't know, but it was him."

How could it be Setrákus Ra? Does he have shape shifting powers? How was that possible?

"But . . .?" He told her, his voice filled with confusion.

"Eight, I can't explain everything right now. How do you feel? Can you stand? We have to get in there, join the others and fight. Are you ready? I need to heal John and I need you to run interference. Got it?"

He nodded, but he desperately wanted to thank her. To thank her for everything she had done for him. Marina had saved his life not once, but twice. Eight couldn't think of anything to repay her back.

Marina looked different somehow. Not at all with her looks. No— she had that look. She took a deep breath, and before Eight could register what she would do, she kissed him.

It wasn't like the one back in India. It had much more need and a tinge of emergency. Eight enjoyed every minute of it. He savored her sweet taste. Once she got up to find John, he stared into the oblivion right in front of him.

He couldn't wait until he captured her lips to his one day.

Eight would made sure of it so that day would arrive much faster indeed.

|なvりな|

After the battle with Setrákus Ra, Eight found himself teleporting to Marina's side. He sized her up, and made sure that she was okay before flashing a smile of relief.

He returned back to his memories, when he first met Marina. Eight wondered if that was what his Cèpan, Reynolds felt with Lola.

Of course that's what he felt.

So when he laced his fingers through her hands, and held her's against him, he knew that he would do anything to protect Marina, even with his life. No one had ever made him feel that way, no one did. Then he knew what had happened.

Marina was his first love.

He loved Marina.

**|| [Dies] It took me five hours to write this, so I'm am really sorry that I suck. Hahaa. Once again, I don't own the Lorien Legacies.**

**- Charlotte.**


	2. Eight and Marina (Nix): Competition

**|| So the creepy, anti-social Charlotte is back. Honestly, I've been thinking about one shots of other pairings. I don't know though, I'm really bad at making plots and that stuff. I guess this is a less violent one. Haha. :D**

**Anyways, this was after the Capture the Flag game in the Fall of Five.**

**Mainly Nine/Six (slightly) and Marina and Eight.**

**Eight**

"Look who's the better leader now, Johnny!" Nine howled proudly.

It was after the Capture the Flag game, and Four, Eight and Nine were in Nine's room for the time being. As cocky as Nine was, he had to bluff it right in front of John's face, but he just accepted defeat modestly.

Six, Marina, Ella, Five, Sam and Sarah were in the living room, while Malcolm frequently spent his time in the training room, tinkering around with the stuff that Nine's Cepan installed. Sam and his father seemed very trustable, but for Five, well, he seemed weird. It was as if Eight couldn't talk to him without bringing out a horrible memory from his own past.

Plain weird.

"So, what do you think about our newest Anti-Mogadorian resistance member?" Nine brought out.

"He seems ..." John trailed off, as he tried to find a word that wouldn't insult Five. "... okay."

Nine fixated Four with a steel glare. "Seriously, Johnny-boy? He's _okay_? Okay my ass."

"Well, he would open to us more if you listened to Marina by not bullying or insulting him."

"I agree with Four," Eight put in.

Nine had his proud look on his face again, which made it hard for Eight to prevent himself from laughing. He heard it once from Four or maybe Marina about that look from Nine. It meant that he had something good going on in his head, or maybe something embarrassing. But from the situation at hand, it definitely must be the latter.

He walked out towards the office chair near his flat-screen television. John and Eight exchanged curious glances and shrugs. Nine typed in a short password, (a typical Nine. If he ever forgot his password, Eight knew that he would throw a fit, and break the computer) then the television showed the living room.

"Sandor wasn't the only one who could set up video cameras everywhere," Nine informed them proudly. "I caught a thing or two. So whenever Sandor was doing something anywhere in the apartment, I could see him."

Clearly, Eight was fascinated with what Nine had told the both of them. Eight looked over to Four and Nine, their gazes glued towards the screen. As curious as Eight could be, he whipped his head towards the television, and he felt his heart droop.

Eight narrowed his eyes at the scene that was unfolding. Marina and Five, sitting on the couch, chatting about who-knows what.

"I bet Five's making a move on her," Nine whistled, much to Eight's annoyance. Nine walked back towards his fellow Garde in the room, and sat between them. But before he turned back to the screen, he nudged Eight on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Eight," John reassured him, and he gave Nine a pointed look for his tease.

"I don't know about you two, but I have an idea," Nine suddenly spoke out, and he earned suspicious glances from the other two.

He calmly nodded, and faced Four and Eight, which was highly unusual of Nine to do so.

"We are going to do Snakes and Ladders."

|なvりな|

**Six**

"I wonder what they're talking about," Ella mused as she drank her hot chocolate.

After the game ended, the rest of them except Sam's dad went over to the living room to get something to eat after the exhausting battle. Six felt exhausted. Sam had pestered her over and over again with apologies for hitting her with one of the non-lethal mog cannons. Her back ached severely until Marina used her legacy on her bruise. But after, Five needed her help. She went towards him with a huge smile that could be accounted for because of her win. Marina was like a sister to Six, so she couldn't feel anything but glad for her.

Even though that Marina was older than her, Six had a bad feeling whenever Marina was with Five. It was an older sister instinct. Six paid much more attention to the two of them then needed.

"Well, Marina is kind of nice to talk to," Sam pointed out on the right from Six.

Sarah nodded. "Maybe they're-" But her sentence was left continued when the three other Garde members got out of Nine's room.

Nine had the same proud face on, Eight looked around the room eagerly, and then there was John, as he smiled apologetically.

Six really liked John, but she couldn't even say it out loud to everyone. She sort of got attached to him after the events at Ohio. He liked Sarah. Sarah liked him back. She deserved him more than Six did. Sarah suffered so much when she was captured and imprisoned back at the Dulce base. Six saw it through her eyes, the way that they looked into the darkness that surrounded her. Six knew what she felt. She had the same look when she escaped the Mogadorian clutches a few years ago.

But then there was Sam. Six really liked him as well, and she could tell the feeling was mutual. He didn't make any effort to hide it what-so-ever. He was dorky, but cute at the same time. Six felt confused more than ever. She really liked the both of them, but she couldn't make herself love Sam.

"We are going to train once more!" Nine announced, which got the attention of Five and Marina, by the way that they abandoned their conversation.

As they made their way towards the rest of them, Six saw Eight release a breath as if he was holding it. Did he pay attention to them as well? Of course he did, Six knew that Eight liked Marina.

Everyone else groaned. They were tired of all the training they had been doing. They deserved a break, especially Sam and Sarah. It wasn't their war they were fighting for, it was the remaining Loric's war. But Sam and Sarah stayed with them. It must have taken great courage and persistence for them to do that. Six admired that. But she couldn't help but feel jealous when John held her hand in his. She looked away.

"But this time, it's going to be very different." Nine continued. He got everyone's attention. Nine led everyone towards the training room, and went towards the edge of one of the walls, and poked it.

Six expected something like lasers, or at least ray guns that would pop out, but instead, it was a humongous floor mat the size of the entire room. She arched a brow towards the smirking Nine, but he just shook his head.

Once he placed the mat on the floor properly, Six saw what his intentions were. He wanted all of them to play a game of Snake and Ladders. Six never played the game, but she watched loads of plays when she was with some humans before Katarina's death.

"Are you serious?" Five spoke out. "A board game?"

"Yes, yes I am," Nine replied. "So the rules are simple. If you never played this, it means that you had a shitty young life on Earth. You roll the dice," he pointed towards a big pillow cube that had dots around it. "and you follow the number of steps. First person who gets to one hundred gets a special prize."

"Ladders go up, that must be easy to spot unless you're a blind dumbass, but there's a twist. If you land on the snake square, you are going to be knocked cold, no matter what you do. Everyone ready?"

Six nodded, and put a mental note in her head to praise Nine for his plan. A strategy game. She scanned the board; every ten spaces there was a ladder going ten spaces up, and every five spaces there was a snake. There was no way of knowing what would the roll turn out to be, but with Six's intelligence, she had a slight percentage of winning the game.

Everyone else got into positions. As Nine decided the game, he would also decide who would go first. For all of them not to get disoriented, he ordered everyone to line up, according to the Charm's number. So that meant Sam and Sarah would go last, and John would go up first.

Six placed herself between Five and Marina, and watched as John rolled the large dice. Four. She couldn't help but let out a laugh. Coincidence that he was Four, and got a four. She wondered if she rolled the dice, she would get a six.

She watched as John stood on top of the number Four, then it was Five's turn. He got a five. Maybe the dice was jinxed after all. Six blinked, and remembered to what Nine said. Someone who stepped on the snake squares would be knocked cold. What had he meant?

Six turned around and saw Nine smirking. She arched a brow towards him, a question asked silently. He gave back a gesture that reminded her of 'watch and see', so she did what she was told to cure her curiosity.

Five reluctantly moved forward, and Six could have heard a pin drop. As if on cue, a tiny spark of electricity surged through the mat, and then Five dropped to the floor, out-cold.

Marina gasped out loud and ran forward to heal him, but Eight held her back.

"Worry not, he's fine," Nine grumbled, as if he wanted Five to get wounded. Six wouldn't have been surprised if he actually adjusted the electricity levels so that he would have been in a comatose for a week. "He just fainted, the wimp. The only way he would wake up is until someone won the game, or else, he would never wake up. Sandor modified something inside the mat for some training exercises, but I thought it was boring. I never used it."

Of course, Nine wouldn't do anything that wasn't going to start or end with a fight.

Nine dragged the out cold Garde off the mat, as he did so, Six heard him mutter about how fat he was. He walked back to the line, and waited for his turn.

It was Six's roll next. She felt Marina pat her back for encouragement, before she grabbed the dice. _Please, please, please, anything but five. Anything but five, _she chanted in her head, and threw the dotted cushion on the floor

A two.

Six sighed in relief, and walked forward.

|なvりな|

**Nine**

The game went faster than Nine expected. The only players left on the board were Six, Eight, and himself. Of course, he wanted the prize as well. But he didn't bother telling the others though. It was a paid dinner with anyone you wanted to bring with, no excuses, nothing. Whoever you picked, would have to go with you.

He definitely was going to ask Six out.

Nine felt absolutely like shit. He was the only Garde left single. Four and Sarah, (those two constantly showed their romance in public), Five, (Nah, he would never get a girlfriend with all his dumbshit problems), Marina and Eight (they were absolutely in love with each other, and Eight was a close friend. No stealin' his girl), Ella (too young, but he would hit on her if she aged more), that left Six and Sam.

It was extremely obvious that Sam fell head over heels for Six. But that wouldn't stop Nine. What did a dork have, that Nine didn't?

Nine was almost winning. He was on square 94. While Eight was on 89. On the other hand, the blonde superwoman was on 68. It was her turn.

"Hurry up sweetheart!" Nine complained impatiently. "Imma' so close to winning!"

Six rolled her eyes, and threw the dice. A four. She sprinted towards square 72.

Victory was so close, that Nine could taste it in the air. His blood pumped so fast he heard it in his ears. He could not wait to take Six out on a date.

He whipped his head to see the out cold ex-players. Everyone else was on the floor except Marina, after Eight's multiple attempts of teleporting her to the couch. Eight's gaze flew from the board towards the unconscious Seven, that Nine wanted to shout at him for not asking her out.

One more turn, until Nine bagged the gold. He smirked to himself, and crossed his arms. _How long would it take to roll a dice_? Nine complained in his thoughts. Eight rolled the dice, and it landed on a . . . . .

Shit.

It landed on a one.

Nine knew that Eight and Six noticed it as well. He was on square fucking 89. Eight jumped happily on the next tile, and soon he teleported towards the golden square, 100. Nine had forgotten that each multiple of ten had a ladder going ten squares up.

Eight had fucking won the game.

|なvりな|

Eight smiled like a drunkard gone mad. (Fine, he had the right, he got the prize) Everyone else was fully awake now, and was in the living room. Sam ran to his pops to tell him what they were doing earlier. Not that Nine complained though, he was hogged too much time with Six. Made googly-eyes on her.

The noise evaporated when Nine stood up, and slammed the table with his fists. Everyone stared at him, but he just cracked a jealous smile.

"So, whatever the hell happened in the game, Eight won, whatever cheating he had with him. I wouldn't be surprised if he did something with the mat so he could win the prize, but throw that chimaera shit away, it is time to know your prize.

"I originally planned for me to win, so to wrap this up, you won a date with anyone from this table," he coughed, a tease obvious from his tricks, "Marina," he coughed once more, "anyways, no objections from the person who you chose." At chose, he sent a flirtatious wink towards the blushing Seven's way.

As Nine sat back down, everyone knew who we was going to pick. He locked his gaze with Eight, which was not helping Marina's blush fade, since she sat on Eight's right side, Six on his left.

"Uh . . ." Eight stumbled across his words. So much for his cool demeanor. "I don't need it actually, but since you won second place Nine, I think you can have it."

Nine's jaw dropped. Did Eight actually tell him that? He nodded in Nine's direction, which confirmed his suspicions. He was going on a date with the hot, Six!

He smiled mischievously, before he spoke out.

"FUCK YEAH!" He shouted, and turned to Six. She swallowed hard. "Pick your sexiest dress, sweetheart, because you're going a day out with me!"

Four and Eight simultaneously started chuckling, he heard Marina and Ella giggling their hearts out, and Sarah sent a look to Six that reminded him of 'condolences'.

Six widened her eyes, but hesitantly nodded. But after a while, her beautiful orbs met Nine's. "You're going to have a heck of a night, dumbass."

"You're on!"

|なvりな|

**Eight**

"I can't believe you gave it away to Nine," Marina told him, her cheeks were still red after the incident at the table.

The both of them were on the roof of Nine's penthouse. Afterwards the dinner, Eight teleported her and himself to the rooftop for a private moment. Even though Five and her were just friends, he couldn't stop the stomach-turning feelings until she told him what they were talking about.

"He looked so desperate you know?" Eight replied back with a smile.

There was a deafening silence the minutes after he spoke back. Every second, he couldn't take the pressure boiling inside of him. He felt like a bomb, counting down the minutes until he blew up into millions of pieces. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, and he confronted her about it.

"Six told me that you and Five were up to something earlier," he started the conversation up. Eight didn't want Marina her to know that the three of them spied on her. He reminded himself to teleport to Six after they talked, just in case that Marina asked.

Marina twisted her head to look at the Chicago skyline. "It was nothing, he just felt out of place."

_Because he's weird, _Eight wanted to add it, but he knew the way Marina felt. She hated it when people bullied others, it was a sweet trait of hers that Eight always admired.

He smiled playfully at her. "That's good, I thought he was stealing you away from me or something."

Though that it was dark, he saw her cheeks redden scarlet. "Very funny Eight, but you know that I …" Marina abruptly stopped. "… I"

"You what?"

She shook her head and sighed.

"Why don-"

His voice got trapped in his throat. Before he could have continued, Marina strolled towards Eight, and hugged him tightly. His heartbeat quickened, and he could have sworn that it was loud enough that she heard. He wrapped his arms around her, and he took notice that she sighed contently.

Though her voice was muffled by his chest, he heard what she told him clearly. "I love you."

Eight widened his eyes from surprise, and cupped her face in his hands. "Say it again," he demanded.

Marina's eyes twinkled. "I love you," she told him slowly, looking into his emerald orbs.

That was all he needed before he brought her face to his, and kissed her. The feeling of her lips on his satisfied him. They tasted so much like cherries, that it gave him a hard time when they went off slowly. Eight pulled her closer, and deepened the kiss.

"Marina?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

**|| Okay, this probably sucked. But thank you for the wonderful reviews. On the next chapter would be the date of Nine and Six [wink wink] and still Marina and Eight. [adorbs.]**

** Anywho, thanks for reading.**

**- Charlotte.**


End file.
